


Everything for moderator.

by Lea_The_Wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Biting, Blushing, Bottom!Leon, Crushes, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Discord - Freeform, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Leon x Raihan, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shipping, Slight OOC, Smut, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, blowjob, chatfic, fangs, gym leaders teasing them, no beta we die like men, ships, top!Raihan, virgin leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_The_Wolf/pseuds/Lea_The_Wolf
Summary: All the gym leaders and their associates have a big discord group together. Raihan is the group owner and when a big argument about who gets mod abrupts, Leon decides to ask for mod as well. One joke later and Leon is already questioning his life choices. Does he need moderator that bad?(First chapter is chatfic but all other chapters won't be)
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Everything for moderator.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on real life events. I haven't written a fanfic in years so please be kind lol. I only decided to do this because I really wanted a fic like this.

#general  
->Hey! Listen! Piers has joined!  
->Ermagherd. Allister is here.  
->Welcome Gordie. Leave your weapons by the door.  
->Welcome, Nessa. We hope you brought pizza.  
->We’ve been expecting you Sonia.  
Raihan  
Hey guys, this is our official group chat now.

->Cheers, love! Milo is here!

Nessa  
Nice, now onto more important matters. Who gets mod?

->It’s a bird! It’s a plane! Nevermind, it’s just Kabu.

Sonia  
Can I have mod?  
Hello Kabu

Kabu  
What is this?

Nessa  
It’s just a group chat for us gym leaders to hang and such.

Raihan  
I haven’t decided who’s gonna get mod yet.

Milo  
Hello!  
Allister  
Hi Milo

Milo  
Hello Allister! :)

Piers  
Wait why do we need mods.

Sonia  
Someone needs to have control over the chat other than Raihan,,,

->Bea joined. You must construct additional pylons

Gordie  
Wait what do mods do? 

Sonia  
It depends on what permission Raihan decides to give the mods, but usually mods can ban members, give nicknames and roles. There’s more to it, but those are the fun things

Piers  
So, it basically gives a lot of power to whoever has that role?...

Nessa  
Yes, a lot of power.

Gordie  
I want mod. 

Bea  
I don’t know how to be a mod but I want it

Nessa  
No! I asked for mod, I know how to work it too

Sonia  
I’m a better mod than Nessa. Give me mod Raihan

Milo  
I think I should have mod. Someone who doesn’t have any malicious intents should have it :).

Piers  
Don’t lie Milo you’d keep changing our nicknames

->A wild Hop appeared

Hop  
I want mod!!!!

Raihan  
You haven’t even been in this chat for 5 seconds and you’re already asking for mod.

->Marnie hopped into the server. Kangaroo!!

Piers  
I was the first one to join so actually I should get mod.

Marnie  
Why am I here

Sonia  
It’s a group chat for us gym leaders and associates

Kabu  
Why is mod so important to you guys?

\--Raihan changed Kabu’s nickname to “Boomer”--

Raihan  
That’s why

Boomer  
Give me mod. 

Nessa  
Did anyone invite Leon to the chat?

Allister  
No, I don’t think so, I didn’t at least…

Hop  
I’ll invite him

->Leon is here to kick butt and chew bubble-gum. And Leon is all out of bubble-gum

Leon  
Hello everyone!

Gordie  
Raihan I’m the only one who knows how to properly use discord. I’m the only one deserving of mod. I’ll buy you food next time we meet if I get mod.

Nessa  
Gordie you’d just mishandle the power. You can’t buy mod with food either. Raihan give me mod we’re friends. Doesn’t our friendship mean anything to you?

Milo  
As I said earlier, someone with no malicious intents should be mod. I’m the only person in here who wouldn’t do anything like that! :)

Sonia  
Raihan I will buy you anything you want if you just give me mod, even mini mod is fine. Just let me change nicknames ;((((

Leon  
What are you guys talking about?

Hop  
We’re all trying to get mod.

Raihan  
Yes  
And failing miserably

Boomer  
Raihan give me mod or change my name I swear to god.

Leon  
Who’s Boomer?

Allister  
Kabu.

Leon  
Oh who has mod?

Piers  
No one so far. No matter how hard these idiots try Raihan won’t give them mod.

Leon  
Can I get mod?

Bea  
Good luck with that. No matter what we offer to Raihan, he doesn’t accept.

Marnie  
Raihan why wont you give anyone mod?

Raihan  
None of you guys are worthy of it, except Nessa maybe.

Nessa  
Yes! Haha suckers

\--Nessa gained the role mod--

Milo  
Awh :( why only Nessa?

Raihan  
I’ll give you mini mod for now Nessa. 

Leon  
Oh, come on I’m the champion! I should have moderator!

Raihan  
Nope not worthy yet

Leon  
Come on! What can I do to make you give me mod?

Raihan  
I don’t know, figure it out

Boomer  
Now you’re just favouring Nessa

Sonia  
Yeah, no matter what we offer we can’t get mod.

Leon  
Oh Raihan, please! I just want mod to help you out. We’re rivals. Friends! Please Raihan :(!  
It’ll be worth it I promise :(

\--Nessa changed Leon’s nickname to “Tries to suck Raihans dick for mod”--

Tries to suck Raihans dick for mod  
Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this might be a little bad but english not my first language and this is also my third fic I've ever written. Please be nice lol. If the feedback is good I'll try and update as fast as I can! If not, I might just take a little longer! :)


End file.
